


Birthday Blues

by Birdie_Castellan



Series: Colour Theory [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart Being a Drama Queen, Harry Hart wears lipstick, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Sad Harry, Sad with a Happy Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Harry is upset about his upcoming birthday. Eggsy doesn't get why his lover is in despair, but he'll be damned if he doesn't help the man see the truth.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Colour Theory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959907
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my enabler Zebraljb, without whom the cheeky flash back scene would not exist! And for her supporting me today when my muse finally let me finish this damn thing.
> 
> This was super fun to finally put together! Hope you guys like it!

Sitting in his living room reading the newspaper and occasionally taking a sip of grape fizzy like it was some kind of fine wine, Harry had on a lipstick in a shade that he insisted on calling 'mulberry'.

_“Nice lipstick bruv, the purple looks good on you.”_

_Harry gasps and sputters, “Purple?! This is a nice, rich shade of mulberry, Eggsy! Mulberry!” Eggsy simply laughs and shakes his head._

_"Are you sure it ain't cranberry instead of mulberry? Not that I know shite about berries." the young lad smirks._

_"I was going to see how this particular color looked around your cock, but I guess now we will never know." Harry’s eyes dance with mirth at the rising flush on his lover’s face. "My, what a lovely shade of cranberry graces your face, dear boy."_

_Eggsy, now blushing furiously, simply mutters, "Shut up Haz,” and the older gent couldn’t keep the smile from his face if he tried. “mulberry my ass."_

_"Hmm, you'd like that wouldn't you dear?"_

_Eggsy only sputters in response, eyes like saucers as he scrambles uselessly to find a witty retort._

Harry was so caught up in memories of when he'd last worn this lip shade, he almost didn't notice the date on the paper. Almost.

Doing a double take, Harry found that his eyes were not, in fact, deceiving him. He slumped back in his armchair with a groan, one hand splayed over his face and the other holding the paper in a loose grip.

So of course that was the moment Eggsy decided to announce his arrival.

"You alright there, Haz?"

"Do you know what day it is, dear boy."

"Um… yeah, it's 8th September, innit?"

Harry groaned, slumping further, completely uncaring about keeping up gentlemanly appearances.

"Harry," Eggsy spoke softly, "you alright?"

"No, darling I'm not. How could I be? It's the bloody 8th of September already."

Making his way into the living room, Eggsy frowned as he took the seat opposite Harry. "I don't follow love, care to explain what's so bad about today?"

"It's nothing really, you'll think I'm being dramatic."

"You're always being dramatic Haz, why is this any different."

"Because my birthday is on the 10th!"

"Okay. But Harry, I still don't see what's gotten your knickers in such a twist."

"I'm old." He frowned

"Yeah," Eggsy confirmed, "you are."

Harry looked at him sharply, surprised by the boy's easy agreement. But before he could say anything, Eggsy continued.

"So you're old, so what? It means you've survived all shit Kingsman has thrown at you. Hell Haz, you got shot in the head and lived!" Eggsy threw his arms in the air.

"I'm old and decrepit, Eggsy. My joints don't work like they used to, like they're _supposed_ to, I'm missing one eye and the other one has such poor vision that I never bother taking my Kingsman glasses off nowadays, I tire easily, I'm weak." He breathed.

"Being old in this line of work is a big fucking achievement, and one that should be bloody celebrated."

"I fear the day you realize you could have any young spry creature you want instead of saddling yourself with my sad sack of old bones." Harry confessed, his gaze dropped to his lap, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh babe, no." Eggsy rushed forward, dropping to his knees in front of his lover. "If I wanted someone as young, as _immature_ as me, I'd be with them. Right now. But I'm not, yeah? 'Cause that's not what I want.

"Look at me love," he tipped Harry's chin up until their eyes locked, "What I want is to be here, with you, Harry. Don't want, don't _need_ nothin' else, alright? Just want you."

"You do?"

"Swear on my life babe," Eggsy grinned up at Harry, his own smile slowly emerging, "want you, only you. Old bones an' all, yeah?"

Harry sniffed, using his pocket square to blow his treasonous nose. "Thank you Eggsy, for putting this old peacock out of his misery."

In response, the young man laced his fingers through that of the hand not holding the snot filled fabric swath and brought it to his lips. "I love you Harry," he said softly, "even if you are a peacock."

Giggling, Eggsy quickly ducked out of the way as Harry hurled the snot rag at his young lover, the fabric barely missing Eggsy's dirty blond locks.

"I'll show you a peacock." Harry grumbled, but there was no heat in his words, and his wide smile rather gave him away. Eggsy popped back up to give Harry a peck on the lips before wandering back to his own armchair.

And thus the two men sat, content, for the rest of the evening, only getting up to make tea, visit the loo, and have dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as two different fics, and I had the idea of Eggsy agreeing that Harry was old instead of denying it in like June and it's been sitting and collecting metaphysical dust ever since. 
> 
> I also totally based Harry's birthday on Colin Firth's birthday because why not.


End file.
